


The Vampire Hunter's Apprentice

by thenotso_ultiwrit



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Huelet Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit
Summary: Violet Sabrewing, apprenticed to the greatest vampire hunter in history, sets out to prove herself by attacking a vampire nest in an abandoned mansion atop Killmotor Hill. Oneshot for Huelet Week 2020
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Vampire Hunter's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I figured a Van Helsing AU would be a good start for the week, especially since it’s October. It’s modern day and everyone is thirteen-ish. Or at least appears so.

Violet walked through the corridor, holding a stake in her hand. She’d had it on good authority that there had been a group of vampires living in the abandoned mansion on top of the hill in town. Wanting to prove her worth to her teacher, Van Redwing, she decided to attack the vampire nest herself. Keeping her footsteps quiet to better hear other sounds in the mansion, she opened each door carefully, peering in and hoping to find sleeping vampires. In all honesty, she had no idea what she would do if she found one. Especially if they were-

“Guys, lunch has been ready for twenty minutes!” a voice called from down the hall, making Violet freeze up. Turning the corner was a boy about her age, wearing a red hat and polo shirt. Once he’d made eye contact with her, he stopped, unsure what to make of a stranger in their house. Regardless, he figured the best course of action would be to try and make friendly conversation. “Hi, um, are you a friend of my brothers?” Violet screamed a war cry, charging at the boy with the stake pointed at him. In response, he dodged out of the way, letting Violet pass by him. “Okay, so you’re not a friend. See ya!” He sprinted down the hall, knowing the invader was following behind him.

“DIE, YOU UNHOLY MONSTER!” Violet screamed, staying just behind the vampire before he attacked her.

“Can’t you come up with a better name to call me?!” he shouted back. “My name’s Huey, by the way!”

They sprinted all the way down the hall, into a room at the end. Huey ran into a seemingly dead end, running out the glass doors leading to a balcony. The drapes closed behind him, blocking Violet’s view while she sprinted out through the room. Not deterred, she increased her velocity and bolted through to the balcony, ready to slay her prey. However, the second she sprinted out, she found that it was a smaller balcony than she had anticipated, with a crumbling guard rail. Once she’d collided with it, it fell apart on contact and she’d fallen straight through. She felt the normal feeling of weightlessness for a second, closing her eyes as she readied herself for the impact with the ground three stories down. It never came. Daring to open her eyes, she realized she had stopped before she’d fallen all the way off the balcony. Looking back, she saw the young vampire dressed in red holding her by her shirt.

“If you drop the stick, I’ll pull you back up.” He promised, pointing at the makeshift stake that Violet had made. She dropped it, realizing that Huey had no reason to lie. Once the weapon was safely out of her hand, Huey, true to his word, hoisted backward, pulling Violet away from the edge. For a second, Violet thought about going back on her plan. But she’d remembered that this wasn’t about making friends. It was about ending a threat to the citizens of Duckburg, as well as proving herself as an apprentice to the greatest vampire hunter of all time. As soon as she was standing, she pulled another stick from her vest and tried to attack Huey with it. He dodged back, but lost his footing. Now she’d had the upper hand and pinned him down. “Seriously?!”

“It’s nothing personal,” Violet offered weakly, while jabbing the stick at Huey. Quickly pulling a hand free, he caught the offending arm of Violet before the wood made contact.

“It kind of feels personal when I save your life and you try to kill me with a…” He glanced at the weapon in her hand and found it familiar. “Marshmallow roasting stick? Cut specifically to Junior Woodchuck guidelines?”

“I was planning to make some s’mores after destroying you,” Violet explained, trying to pull her hand free. She stopped suddenly when she realized what he said. “Wait, you know Junior Woodchuck guidelines?”

“There’s not much to read up here and I have a copy of the guidebook.” Pulling his other hand free, he took off his hat, revealing the pocket-sized guidebook underneath. Realizing what she was doing, she let go of the stick, prompting Huey to let go of her arm before she scrambled away.

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking at the floor, “I thought you were a blood sucking vampire.”

“Oh, I am,” Huey clarified, showing his fangs. “I’m just also a bookworm, and about a hundred years old,”

“But you seem too nice to hurt anyone,” Violet said, confused. “How can you be so nice when you attack innocent people?”

“Actually, I’m allergic to avian blood. I can’t drink any blood from birds, or I’ll start to puke,” This interested Violet, since it didn’t explain how he survived. “So, my brothers and I hunt animals in the woods that are too old to live for much longer. It’s the only way we can cope with what we have to do.”

“Brothers?” Violet hadn’t seen anyone else in the mansion since she’d walked in.

“Triplets. I was actually coming up to wake them for lunch. Would you care to join us? Don’t worry, it’s all normal food. We vampires need our food groups too, you know.” Intrigued to get to know these vampires better, Violet agrees to stay for dinner.

“Before refreshments, I should inform you,” Violet announced as they’d walked down the hall, “I’m apprenticed to Van Redwing. I came here to kill you to prove myself as his student.”

“He might’ve just gotten mad that you’d recklessly ran into a possible vampire nest without doing surveillance first.”

“How do you know?” Violet asked, rounding a corner.

“Because I taught him that!” a voice yelled as a girl in a pink trench coat shouted as she’d tackled Violet into a wall. Pulling a knife from her belt, she pressed it to Violet’s neck. “These vampires are off limits, understood?!”

“Webby, stop!” Huey shouted, pulling the arm with the knife away. “She’s cool! She’s cool!” Hearing her friend shout for a halt, she let Violet go and reset the knife in her belt. “This is Webby. She was trained by our Uncle Scrooge.”

“As in Scrooge McDuck?” Violet asked, rubbing her wrists. “The only person who’s ever been able to hunt any and every type of monster ever?” Webby nodded, glaring daggers at the new girl. “He’s a living legend! How’d you manage to get him to train you?”

“My Granny is an old friend of his,” she answered. “Huey vouches for you, so I won’t kill you. But if you hurt him or Dewey or Louie, I’ll make your death slow and painful!” Violet nodded, and Webby’s expression instantly changed to a regular smile. “Okay, then,” She playfully skipped down the hall, acting as though nothing was wrong. Keeping her death threat in mind, Violet turned to her red clad acquaintance.

“How many monster hunters do you know?”

“Just the two of you,” he answered, before quickly adding. “although, you’re the only one with a specialty in vampires,” Without warning, he grabbed her hand, tugging her gently toward another hall. Once they were set on their path, Huey hadn’t let go of her hand, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Violet. Everything she was taught by her master said that she should rip her hand away and run before Huey had a chance to attack her. She knew this wouldn’t happen, however, and couldn’t bring herself to separate. Instead, she gripped his hand in return, blushing from the notion. Huey would have blushed as well, were it not for the lack of warm blood in his veins. Yet even without it, there was a gentle warmth coming from him.

“Oooohhh, Huey has a girlfriend!” a voice shouted from down the hall interrupting any internal thoughts Violet was having. Looking forward, they saw another person who looked exactly like Huey, save for his blue shirt and spiked up hair. “Hubert and New Girl, sitting in a tree!”

“Should we talk about yours who literally had us all tied up and hanging from the ceiling?” Huey countered, making the blue duck shut up. “That’s Dewey. My _younger_ brother, who tries to feel taller than me by spiking his hair.”

“You can’t prove that!” he responded, flattening all his hair apart from a cowlick. The three walk together down the hall, Dewey making small talk with the new girl. Once they made it to the dining room, Violet saw a wide smorgasbord of dishes, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and fried fish as well, all of it heated with plate warmers. Looking on the other side, there was another duck, this time wearing a green hoodie and his hair messy, as though he didn’t do anything to style it. He already had his plate full, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Violet, by process of elimination, assumed this was Louie.

“Hey, Huey, who’s this?” Louie asked, cutting into his fish.

“She’s a vampire hunter,” Webby answered as she took a seat opposite him. Violet looked around, not seeing another entrance to the dining room that Webby could have entered from, until she saw an open air vent near the ceiling.

“Huey, did you seriously bring a hunter to our mansion?” Louie complained, scooping some mashed potatoes with his fish.

“Actually, I was wondering why there was so much data usage on the internet at a mansion. Then I noticed how full the trash cans always got, so I looked into records and found that this place has rumors of being haunted. Then I saw a blood trail that looked barely covered up with dirt and concluded it was a vampire.” The remaining inhabitants of the house all looked at Louie, seeing as all three clues were something that only he would leave.

“Oh, boy,” Louie groaned, knowing there’d be a lecture from Huey about covering their tracks. Shaking it off, he figured he’d interrogate Violet. “So, what’s your game here, anyway? You figure that by being our lunch guest, you’ll find out our weaknesses and kill us in our sleep later?” He looked at Huey, who seemed irritated by Louie’s question. “Or maybe just Huey, that way you can use him to bring a lynch mob to our door.” Huey was about to reprimand him, but Violet spoke up first.

“Actually, killing you in your sleep was tonight’s goal. It failed miserably, and now I don’t really want to kill you at all. So, I’ll just tell Redwing that there’s nothing up here and it was a waste of time.” She took a bite of her mashed potatoes and left the table. “It seems that my presence here makes you uncomfortable. Excuse me while I vacate the premises,” She left the dining room and walked toward the front door, exactly where she’d entered from.

“Violet, wait!” Huey called, stopping her as she was at the door. “Want to come over tomorrow and read some books in our library?” Taken aback, she looked him back in the eyes.

“Do you think it’s wise?” she asked. “Flirting with a person like me, representing your danger?” Huey smirked slyly.

“I could say the same to you,” he said, starting to close the door. “See you tomorrow.” And the door fully closed.


End file.
